Ancestral Magic
Ancestral Magic http://www.sixx.de/stars-style/video/erster-trailer-von-vampire-diaries-spin-off-the-originals-clip is a powerful form of Witchcraft that is commonly used amongst the witches of New Orleans. Ancestral Magic draws power from the spirits of a witch's deceased ancestors. Ancestral Magic however, is limited to the area where the witch's ancestors are buried. Without access of the remains, witches who practice Ancestral Magic are powerless. History The origin of ancestral magic is unknown but it appears to remain a traditional source of magic for the coven of witches that reside in New Orleans. Ancestral Magic works by connecting with the magic of the witches dead ancestors and allowing it to flow through them. To keep their magic flowing any witch who practices ancestral magic must perform a ritual every 300 years or so that is known as the Harvest that sacrifices the lives of four of the covens own witches that will release all of the four witches energy back into the earth to appease their ancestors and make the connection between the witches and their ancestors stronger to give the witches even more power. And once at the reaping which occurs about a year after the Harvest, the four witches that died will be ressurected and more powerful than before. If the Harvest is not performed, the witches magic will slowly fade until the witches cease being witches at all. In order for the witches of The French Quarter to keep the connection to the magic of any witch in their coven that dies, the witches must concecrate the body and perform a ritual to ensure that the magic of that specific bloodline of witches continues flowing and they don't lose the connection to that certain witches magic. Modern Day The French Quarter Coven recently sacrificed the lives of three witches that were chosen to die, however the Harvest was interrupetd by Marcel and his army and the fourth witch, Davina never died and all three of the witches magic flowed into her and she became extremely powerful. It is speculated that ancestral magic can only be practiced within the boundries of where the ancestors of the witches are buried however as that has never actually been proven it is possible that it can be practiced outside of those boundaries and it was only a negative side effect of not completing the harvest. And since then, it became Sophie's plan to find Davina and kill her so the Harvest would be completed and her niece, Monique will be resurrected and the death of her sister, Jane-Anne wouldn't be in vain. Users Vlcsnap-2013-04-26-10h17m48s125.png|Jane-Anne Deveraux †|link=Jane-Anne Deveraux Sophie-Ancestral.png|Sophie Deveraux †|link=Sophie Deveraux Fashion-union-cream-tunic-beaded-party-dress-and-the-originals-gallery.png|Davina Claire|link=Davina Unknown.png|Agnes †|link=Agnes Sabine_Fruit.jpg|Sabine Laurent †|link=Sabine Katie1x02.png|Katie †|link=Katie Celeste DuBois.png|Celeste Marie Helene Dubois † Bastianna_Natale.png|Bastianna Natale † 250px-Monique TO 1x05.jpg|Monique Deveraux † Papa Tunde TO3x11.png|Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo † Faction Member (2).png|Genevieve † Genevieveandclarameetingtunde.jpg|Clara Summerlin † Abigail.png|Abigail †|link=Abigail Harvest victim girl2.jpg|Cassie|link=Cassie Spells *'Paternity Spell '- (Used by Jane-Anne Deveraux) to confirm whether Klaus was the father of Hayley's Unborn Child. The spell does not require an incantation. (Requirements: Goblet, Candles, Salt, Wooden surface.) *'Ancestral Magic Locator Spell '- (Used by Sophie Deveraux and Sabine Laurent) used to find Elijah and Davina (Requirement: map, ashes, pocket watch) *'Ancestral Magic Charge Spell '- (Used by Katie and Sophie) used to help Katie save Thierry by taking the power of the ancestral dead into herself so she would have enough power to save Thierry (Requirement; salt, candle) *'Mass Pain Infliction Spell '- (Used by Katie) to save Theirry it is similar to the pain infliction power but on a much larger scale that it caused the lights to explode and bring the vampires down (Dumois se la vroh kondu feh ailarra dontumuo... Dumois! Salacku tusdeh do...Vala!) *'Harvest Ritual '- (Used by Bastianna and Sophie) A powerful ritual and spell used to reconnect the witches of New Orleans with their ancestors spirit and magic.Only an Elder can cast the spell. They must call upon the four elements to bind the Coven's past and future magic: Earth to connect the Witches with their ancestors; water to heal the community; wind to carry the Harvest girls to their ancestors and back; and fire to purify. Each girl is brought forward and has their throat cut with a sacred blade, passing the power of the community onto the next girl until they've all been sacrificed. After the Harvest comes the Reaping, wherein the Harvest Girls are resurrected. **'Bastianna's Incantation: 'Our magic fades as our ties to our ancestors weaken over time. We beseech them, accept this offering as a sign of our faith. To be born, you must sacrifice. Do you have faith? (sacrifices begin). **'Sophie's Incantation: 'Do you believe in the Harvest? (cuts Davina's throat) After the Harvest comes the Reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones. *'Werewolf Moon Curse'- (Used by Celeste DuBois while possessing Brynne Deveraux) A powerful spell that could force werewolves to stay in their wolf form except on full moons. Marcel forced a witch to cast this spell on the New Orleans werewolves. *'Protection Spell'- (Used by Celeste DuBois) A spell that will enable the individual(s) whom which the spell is cast on to come back to ife if they die. *'Insanity Hex'- (Used by Agnes and Bastianna Natale) A Spell invoked by tracing a symbol on the victim's hand. The spell will drive the victim insane to a point where they become violent and kill. Genevieve revealed that if a Hex like this is allowed to set in for too long, it can no longer be reversed. Klaus further elaborates that hexes like this begin with magic, but after a while they alter the very chemistry of the brain making them irreversible. (Bastiana's Incantation: ''Torsion fou mort de l'espirit.) ('Agnes' Incantation:' ''Deja fou.) *'Inferno Spell'- (Used by Bastianna, Genevieve, and Celeste DuBois) A spell that invokes violent flames over a mansion. The witches light candles and chant over them until torches ignite and the flames are replicated over a home. (Incantation: ''Fumée chaleur vicieux enfermé les vitres la bas!) *'Poison Kiss'''- (Used by Celeste) A simple enchantment enacted by a kiss. It was capable of temporarily incapacitating an Original Vampire. *'Message Spell'- (Used by Genevieve) A spell that causes a message to catch on fire and then be transported to the intended recipient.' '''This is very similar to a spell cast by Bonnie in TVD season 2 ('Incantation:' ''Prend ce message ce au le centre se levant.) *'Pain Infliction Spell'- (Used by Genevieve & Bastianna) A spell similar to the power of Pain Infliction. (Genevieve's Incantation: ''Radiamis.) ('Bastiana's Incantation: Votre âme, l'ame boa.) ('Genevieve's Second Incantation: '''''Vamisa la visia.)' *'Devinette- (Used by Monique Deveraux) A mystical riddle that Witches use to teach their children, it manifests as tattoo-like writing on the subject's skin. Once the subject solves the riddle the writing disappears. Monique cast this spell on Celeste's request on Elijah to lead him to where she was holding Klaus and Rebekah. *'Mind Linking Spell- '(Used by Genevieve) A potion Genevieve concocted using herbs, her blood and Rebekah's blood, which she then gave to Klaus to drink. The spell linked together the minds of the drinkers so that Klaus could see the memories Rebekah was reliving. *'''Possession Spell- (Used by Celeste DuBois) A spell that allowed the spirit of a deceased witch to jump from body to body. *'Boundary Spell'- (Used by Celeste and Genevieve) to trap the Originals in the Lafayette Cemetery. It was a lunar spell that would last until the next moonrise. Genevieve later used a similar spell on Marcel's behest to trap Father Kieran in the attic at St. Anne's. *'Sedation Spell'- (Used by Celeste and three other Witches) Celeste used this spell in an attempt to overpower Davina Claire and Camille O'Connell at St. Anne's. Unfortunately, it was only successful in knocking Cami unconscious and throwing her as Davina was more powerful. (Incantation: ''Gardiennes la blanc, gardiennes à la fois, c'est fait. Nous fait ce a d'y rêver. Gardiennes à la fois.) *'Siphoning Spell'''- (Used by Celeste) Celeste used this spell to drain the power of the Harvest Ritual. She used a poppet (representing Davina) which spilled blood from the throat when Davina was sacrficed and into a chalice, from which she drank after the spell (effectively taking in the power of the entire French Quarter). Instead of resurrecting the Harvest Girls, it resurrected three other powerful Witches. Other requirements include her bones and many candles. (Incantation: Sacre sang du Pere. Sacre coeur de la Mere. Donne moi. Donne moi.) *'Calling Spell'- (Used by Monique) Monique cast this spell while laying in the cemetery. Its purpose was unkown, however judging from the whispering it can be assumed it had something to do with the Ancestors. (Incantation: ''Attendez notre appel.) *'Rose Reviving Spell'''- (Used by Monique, Abigail and Davina) The three Harvest girls used this spell to resurrect dead roses. Originally Davina was unsuccessful until she embraced her power instead of being afraid of it. (Incantation: ''Belle la vie à cette fleur, belle la vie à cette fleur, belle la vie à cette fleur, maintenant.) *'Restoration Spell'''- (Used by Monique) Elijah gave Monique this spell to Monique from his mother's grimoire in case Celeste tried to body jump again. The spell required Monique to anoint the forehead of Celeste's bones and cover it in a white sheet, and was successful in not only returning Celeste to her original body but also of reconstituting it. (Incantation: ''À ses restes, retourne au sol.). *'Consecration Ritual'''- (Used by Sophie) This ritual is performed whenever a New Orleans Witch dies to allow the French Quarter Witches to maintain the link to their magic. According to Sophie if the ritual is not performed by sundown, the link is lost. The ritual is seldom shown so it remains obscure, however it is known that it involves dressing the corpse in white and sprinkling water and rose petals over it, cleansing it with sage and wrapping the body in black velvet and burying it in the cemetery. However, if a Witch body jumps and possesses someone else, their remains cannot be consecrated. (Incantation: ''I consecrate these bones to the earth. Ancestors, hear me.) *'Locating Remains'''- (Used by Sophie) This spell was done by Sophie to locate Celeste's remains. (Incantation: ''C'est cette forêt, menez les sons, menez message vie seche.)'' *'Sight Spell'- (Used by Genevieve) This spell incorporated twin mystical dream catcher charms adorned with animal bones and chicken feet to spy on a subject. Genevieve looked in hers and through the other charm saw Marcel and Cami. *''Channeling the Ancestors:' **' '(Used by Davina, Monique and Abigail) The Harvest Girls used this spell in the cemetery to channel their ancestors, of which only Monique succeeded. During the spell the girls each took a different position: Abigail did a handstand, Davina was sprawled/contorted against the wall and Monique was laying on the ground.' ('Incantation: Vie dans des ancêtres, renforcer noblesse. Comme des ancêtres, de coeur noblesse. Décider on de ancêtres, garder noblesse.) **(Used by Sophie and Katie) A different version of the spell was used by Sophie and Katie,when Sophie devised a plan to use Katie's grief to her own advantage to locate Davina and Elijah.The spell,unlike different versions required no prayers at all,instead,all that was required was a locket-like object placed in a golden box,as an offering and then,salt had to be sprinkled upon it.The spell not only allowed the two to invoke the ancestors,but also,filled with Katie with all of the ancestral power left in the earth,giving her the ability to simultaneously take down atleast a dozen vampires. **(Used Genevieve) The third version of the spell involed crunching a handful of herbs while chanting at the same time.It gave the ancestors a foothold in the physical world,proven when they used their power to warn Genevieve trough different violent actions placed upon her.('''Incantation: C'est cette nouveau mi, no'vo am melange avec nous.) *'Fête des Bénédictions'- (Used by the New Orleans Coven) Genevieve and her coven performed the Feast of the Blessings as a means of introducing the Harvest Girls to society and as a way for the Witches to celebrate their existence publicly after Marcel's ban on magic. During the ceremony, the girls are paraded through the street like royalty and then proceed to call forth the elements. Afterwards, the Harvest Girls are brought gifts in exchange for blessing the community. *'Poppet Death Spell'- (Used by Monique) Monique used this spell on Haley in an attempt to kill her baby on the request of the Ancestors. She incanted the spell while stabbing a poppet with a needle and it caused Haley to experience cold chills, weakness, vomiting blood and then unconsciousness. She would have died had it not been for the combined efforts of Genevieve and Klaus. (Incantation: Purger l'interieur, éteindre la lumiere dans cette font.) *'Reversing the Crescent Moon Curse'- (Used by Celeste) Celeste reversed her previously placed Curse upon the Crescent Wolf Clan to inverse their transformation by grinding herbs into a paste and having the wolves drink it at the next Full Moon. *'Moonlight Ring Creation Spell'- A spell, originally used by the witch Esther a thousand years ago for her werewolf lover. In modern New Orleans, the witch Genevieve adapted this spell using three spells from Esther's Grimoire to allow the werewolves in possession of these rings to not change during the full moon, as well as access the height of their metaphysical abilities. The spell must be cast when the full moon is at it's apex, and upon black kyanite stones. Since Genevieve cast the spell, it's assumed she used Ancestral Magic to do so. (Incantation: Meteri Lunare Tua Virtuse.) Trivia *Ancestral Magic is first mentioned by Elijah Mikaelson in . *Davina was able to detect when witches use Ancestral Magic in the French Quarter, likely due to her previously having the power means to fuel the Harvest. *Due to drawing on hundreds upon hundreds of witches,aswell as multiple bloodlines,there is a possibility that all of the ancestral witches share the same amount of power,which,due to multiple bloodlines it comes from is great,making the ancestral witches limited in certain aspects,but also much more powerful than practicioners of other kinds of magic. *As seen with both Sophie and Genevieve,despite having access to great power,ancestral witches are completely subjected to the rule of the ancestors,meaning,that if they were to go against the ancestors' wishes and interests,as well as fail a task given by them,the witch in question is sentenced to death. **Sophie was killed due to her lack of faith in witchcraft,as well as her dislike of her witch heritage all together.The ancestors saw it as a sin,and obviously,it was a fatal mistake on her part,as The Ancestors,trough her brainwashed niece Monique,condemned and killed Sophie in the middle of the street. **Genevieve already lived on "borrowed" time,seeing as she had to die for the last Harvest girl to come back.Though,instead,she was allowed to live in exchange for a powerful blood sacrifice,Klaus' child.In the end,Genevieve was stopped by The Originals and failed to carry out the task.Once she had been chained up,she started bleeding both from her eyes and mouth,just like Sophie.She then claimed that she could already feel the ancestors coming for her life,but before she could die by their hand,Hayley ended her misery by stabbing her.And with that,Genevieve ended up suffering the same fate as Sophie. Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x20 "The Originals" - Hayley with Jane-Anne, the use of magic in it Pictures Vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h41m04s51.png Tumblr mkdmeqEzMf1rqtxpzo9 500.jpg ustv-the-vampire-diaries-s4-e20-daniella-pineda.jpg Sophie_(5).png References See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers Category:Witches Category:Supernatural